


Soul Hate

by Novicsink



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: M/M, ZADE, ZaDr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-15 01:38:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14149116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Novicsink/pseuds/Novicsink
Summary: A sort of soul mate au. Leaves off somewhere during the comics.When two soulmates kiss, a red string of energy appeares. This string doesn't go away 'til the two understand each other.





	Soul Hate

**Author's Note:**

> https://pre00.deviantart.net/2566/th/pre/i/2017/314/3/3/lies____by_virasol-dbtdajh.jpg

Dib walked glumly through the hall ways of his school, his black trench coat swaying with his movements. He was late, but no amount of rushing would save him. Oh well.

“You kissed another guy!” A girl giggled at her friend she walked with. 

“Hey, how else am I suppose to find that, special someone?” He emphasized the latter, “Maybe we should kiss~? You know just to be certain.” The teen mock flirted as he nudged the other.

“As if!” She giggled.

Dib stepped into the classroom, his teacher already speaking the lecture. “Dib your late again.” 

“Sorry Ms.Bitters. I woke up late, last night I was looking out for paranormal threats.” He muttered, not wanting to speak to her.

“Just sit down. I don't care for your pathetic excuses.” He didn't argue. “Now as I was saying. The “red string” is created when people with matching brain frequencies kiss,” But Dib paid her no mind, nor the talkative students as he walked toward his spot. Man, he hated school. It only succeeded in creating formalists with no sense of-

“Heellooo Diiib.” The human froze. The taunting tone having stopped him from heading to his seat.

“creating a string of energy much like the pencil and battery experiment you ingrates did last class.”

“What Zim!” He barked, whipping his head to his left. though he nearly cursed himself for the response not being as spiteful as he wanted.

The 'paranormal threat' Dib mentioned, cockily observed his gloved, clawed hand. “Oh just Zim has a new. 'game'. Yes, and you can't play.”

“This energy then magnetizes the two people.”

Excitement unconsciously wormed it's way in Dib's heart. “Yeah right! I'll stop your evil plan you alien!” He knew the emphasis was code for “plan”, only meant for him. But it was just fun to shout it!

The green being stood straighter in his seat, “Ha! Not this time you smell-beast!”

“Unless their frequencies change-

“Oh you wish! I'll be there at every turn-”

“Hey shut up dweeb!” The boy pushed Dib's head roughly, lurching him forward.

He couldn't move, his eyes locked with his enemy. A shock, was passed between their touching lips. The sensation was weird. Eerily weird. Then Dib violently pulled back, Zim following.

Dib's face was twisted in disgust, but it didn't hide his very prominent blush.

“Guah! Human! How dare your disgusting mouth touch mine!” Zim bellowed, lifting his hands dramatically. “Hey are you listening?!”

Dib's eyes widened before he dashed off in utter panic, barging through the door,

“Eh?” Zim stared, baffled. Then he noticed the glowing red static that followed Dib. When did the human get a lov- “AWWW!”

Zim was yanked off his desk, the red string attached to his finger slamming him into the closed door with a loud 'crack'.

Dib was suddenly jerked back, halting his escape. Dib shook his head, staring behind him, staring at the string. No. This. This was just some bad dream right?! He stared at his finger, and in a second, made up his mind. He quickly got up and ran back through the hall.

Zim himself was rubbing his head from the force he endured, before being pulled harshly by hand out of the classroom.

“Ugh. Dib, what is the meaning of this?!”

“Keep quiet. I'd prefer to draw as little attention as possible.” Dib hissed in an aggressive whisper, moving him along as fast as he could without causing too much noise.

“What's going on Earth-filth?”

“I said quiet!” He quickly passed the few students in the hall, making a bit of a sharp turn to make for a emergency exit.

As soon as they walked out, Zim leaped back. “Enough! What is. This.” He lifted up his hand, “This THING?!”

Dib felt his stomach drop at the sight of the red string. “P-Put your hand down!”

“TELL ME HUMAN!”

“Fine!” He gripped his head, his mind not wanting to deal with this situation. To face THAT truth.

“What do you know?!”

“I'LL TELL YOU!”

“WHAT?!!”

“IT MEANS WERE SOUL MATES!!!” Dib waited for more but was met with silence, so he looked up. To find Zim chuckling.

“Heh heh, now Zim DOESN'T make mistakes, so it seems you said that title wrong.” He put his hands together, smiling, “I heard 'mates', you meant hate yes?”

The teen's eyes widened, before he turned his head shamefully; realizing what he had just said.

“Heh hyuman. Where's your answer?” Silence. “Dib human, Zim's seen this on those disgusting love pigs! But this string is not related right? We don't feel that AFFECTION.” he hissed. But the human did not reply, his cheeks tainted pink in embarrassment. Zim's mouth turned to a snarl, “What is this mate nonsense?!!”

Dib gritted his teeth, “Look, it's a phrase used for when,” he gestured to the string, “when THIS happens with two humans. I don't know exactly how it works; and I don't know why it happened to us alright!

“WHAT?!” the Irken growled, “'Fine'!” He tugged furiously at the string, struggling, “Egh! Why won't it come off?!”

“You can't get it off Zim! Haven't you been listening to classmates?” Dib muttered frustrated. “It's because of the energy produced from our opposite energies.”

“Eh?”

Dib lowered his head, “Our brains our producing the same frequency but they have mirroring amplitudes- er kind of like they started at different times, but if you overlapped them, they wouldn't line up.” Dib rubbed his face, “Man how do I explain this? Basically our frequencies are constantly shifting from positive and negative, like I'll be positive one moment while you're negative, then it shifts, but we're still opposite. Our opposing energy, well, turned us into magnets.”

“Hm mm. Hm mm.” Zim nodded intrigued.

“I'm. Honestly not sure you understood that.”

“Don't doubt Zim! So how is this removed?” The alien waved his hand impatiently.

Dib sighed, “Our, frequencies have to meet up.”

“Yes, and how is this dooone?”

“We have to, get. Together.”

Zim blinked, “HAHAHAHA!” he crossed his arms, “No really what?”

“That's it alright!” Dib screeched blushing, “That's how other people have had it removed! I don't like this either alright!”

Zim tisked, “And here Zim thought you were smart.” “Wha-” “It's energy Dib-beast, in can be manipulated. A quick work in the lab should remove this obstacle.” 

Dib brow's furrowed. Huh, that might work. “Then we better get going. I want this forgotten.”

“Ha! You're not going Dib!” he shewed him, “Just go home.” he said walking off.

“Hey wait! This thing can only stretch so far. You saw what happened when I ran,” The human cut off his path, “You have no choice space boy!” He stepped closer, “I'm going in your lab whether you like it or not!” Oh he could feel the sudden excitement.

“What? Never! You're not seeing it!”

Dib smiled, “Would you prefer my dad's lab then freak?”

“Grrr! Fine! But you're not touching anything!”  
________________________________________________________________________________

 

Dib couldn't help but stare proudly at the glass wall that separated them. Zim in place on the other side. The electricity on their finger tips touching the special made glass but doing nothing. The string flickered wildly, looking for the other source but finding none. The energy then grew more aggressive, sending it's blasts to other parts of the lab. The enemies had no time to react the explosions.

Dib smiled nervously in the giant sphere that held him, his palms on the surface. Zim just grinned, his string flickering to touch the sphere Dib was in. The human's red spark flickered inside, but the spark moved to touch the surface, staying relatively stagnant. Dib sighed in relief, 'til a sudden shift in the spark made him flinch. The movement caused more sparks to hit him, making Dib panic and run like a hamster in a ball. Zim cackled dementedly before being run over by Dib.

Zim gave Dib a thumbs up to start the machine. Dib nodded and pressed a switch. With the giant magnet on the two grinned as their red string disappeared. They grinned at each other in success, but then felt a sudden pull. “AWWWWW!” The giant magnet pulled on their bodies, violently slamming them against its wall.

With their goggles on the two watched the electric coil connect with the spark between them, making a v. The computer then turned on the other coil. The two stepped back, watching as the electricity connected to their own individual coil, separating the two. “Huh?/Eh? AWWWWWWW!” The sparks however, then shook, shooting randomly.

The rivals put on their rubber gloves. They grinned, happy at the lack of a connection. Only a light flicker tried to escape. Yes this could work, they could live with wearing these gloves all the time. Was it getting hotter? “H-H-H-HOOOT!” “GU-AAAGH!” They screamed, the electricity increasing the temperature in their gloves. They ran frantic, 'til they couldn't bear it and threw off their gloves. But the suddenly loss of rubber caused the string to violently pull them together, crashing violently into each other.

“I THOUGHT YOU SAID THIS WOULD CUT IT!”

“SILENCE!” Zim waited a little more before he turned off the laser coming from his pak, then removed his goggles, “Why isn't this working? The laser should match the frequency of the red string, causing an interference pattern where they cancel each other!”

Dib's brow perked, then he slapped his face in realization, “It's because they're thermal sources! I knew something was off with this!”

“You dare question my methods!” Zim hissed slamming his hand on the table they worked on.

“YES! We're getting no where Zim!” They only succeeded in finding out that the string reacted violently and dangerously upon being split, the halves apparently becoming 'unstable'.

Said alien gritted his teeth, “Well there's still one solution left.”

The human crossed his arms, “Oh yeah? What's that?”

“Destroying your giant head!” Zim screamed, tackling his opponent to the ground.

“Guah!” He shouted from the force, “Enough with my head!”

Zim pulled out his laser again from his pak, holding down the investigator, “With your brain dead the connection will cease!!!”

With the sight of the laser Dib kicked Zim off, making the laser retract. He then lunged at his enemy, starting a rolling fight. Their attempts in striking the other brutal yet trivial if someone saw.

Zim pulled out his pak legs, intending to stab his foe. But Dib quickly reacted, throwing part of the red string in Zim's face, blinding him. Zim stumbled back and Dib ran to the side to grab a broken piece of lab equipment just as Zim activated his pak legs. Zim raised one, but Dib raised the Irken metal, causing a sliding motion and sparks as the pak leg scraped it.

Zim went to slam the pak leg down again, but Dib ducked low out of the way. The human, using the string that connected them, swerved around two of the pak legs, using the odd property of the string behaving like a solid to his advantage. He, with the wrapped legs ran back and pulled, 'causing Zim to fall over and slam on the floor. Dib lunged at him, using the large metal piece to help hold the Irken down.

“Enough!” Dib panted. He made sure Zim calmed down a bit before he got off his form, “Killing me is NOT happening!” he bellowed, throwing his arms out to emphasis his no. “And I'm not going to kill you either. I don't want to win like that. I have ideas I still want to try out.”

Zim sat up irritated, looking away as he blushed dark green, impressed; but he gripped irritably.

Dib shook his head before sitting down himself. They sat not too far apart from each other; Dib with an arm over his leg, and Zim with his head over his knees. 

Zim eyes were on Dib, his head still down in exhaustion. Little worm. This was his fault. Why did he cause him so much trouble?

First Zim's plans. Then Zim's emotion-Grr! Why did the Dib have to be so similar to an Irken! 

Zim's narrowed. He understands Irken. And he wasn't supposed to understand Dib; nor the human's sadistic nature, his intellect, his desire for glory, being rejecte-

Zim whipped his head away, back into his knees, his mouth snarling. Putrid filth.

The minutes were suffocating. Two two still for perhaps hours, and the base seemed strangely dark. Maybe GIR broke something?

“Zim?”

“What?” The other hissed.

“I've... been thinking.” He didn't like this idea, “Maybe, we just need to understand each other.”

“'Un.der.stand?'” Zim glared dangerously, like he was insulted from the comment.

“Look I know, but that's basically what those couples are doing. They're willing to. come to an agreement. Just. What else is there?” The human lowered his arms, “We tried everything.”

.

“Zim?”

“Irkens don't love.” The comment was plain, like a fact said.

“What?” Dib turned his head.

“Irkens don't feel. Especially not AFFECTION.” He did not look at Dib. He just stared off, head still on his knees.

“Well, I guess that makes sense.” They were a race intent on conquering, “I kind of already knew that.”

“No, you don't get it!” Zim snapped, his face snarling in Dib's direction now. “You're not Irken Dib! Your race relies on foolish 'affections'!” 

Dib gaped at him, “Affection?” He glared at Zim, “I'm not asking for stupid romance! I just want to get this over with!”

“Lies!!! You humans and your pointless emotions! It makes me sick just watching!”

“Are you serious?!” He nearly stood, “I've been bullied, ignored, imprisoned; I can handle not having a relationship! It wouldn't matter if we stayed enemies."

Zim paused before growling, so he didn't want affection? “Then why must we understand each other?! If you don't need my affection, then why must I give it?!”

Dib clenched his fists, “I didn't say you did! If we understand each other now, then we can go back to being enemies!”

“And what does that entail Dib? Exposing weakness!” The invader roared, “It's because of those pointless emotions that your race has no structure!” Zim turned toward him, placing a hand on the ground. “But we have no FEELINGS. The Irken Empire is perfect that way!”

“Perfect?!” The human clenched his teeth, “Zim would you stop being so difficult?! We just need to talk!”

His lekku quivered in anger, “Invaders need 'no one'.” He slowly hissed, “We are emotionless, loyal to the empire. We're supposed to be the perfect soldiers!!!” Zim's antenna twitched at the last statement, but his expression remained.

Dib's tense face relaxed, bewildered; his time observing Zim making him notice the subtle action. Zim saw that he had a mistake in his words, 'supposed'. He had told himself that Irkens were just naturally evil, but. Zim's words meant that his race was brain washed, made to follow. You can't change that mind set.

It made his blood grow cold, the behavior reminding him of the conformist humans he often saw with no opinion of their own. But, he found himself, lenient. Perhaps because he had viewed Zim as such a big threat for so long. He still was. And Zim well, definitely loved being evil. 

But it reminded him of his loyalty to Earth, his hope for recognition even if it was probably mute. Well, that wasn't too different from Zim was it? For crying out loud, a egotistical psychopath willingly obeying orders? It wouldn't surprise him if the alien felt hatred for his society subconsciously. With what happened with Tak, Zim's had to have done similar things, made unacceptable mistakes. And Dib wondered if Zim's race hated him too for that mindset.

“Okay.”

“Eh?”

“Okay.” Dib shrugged, not looking at his nemesis. “We're both loyal to our races, that's not going to change. There's no way we can be allies, friends” he cringed, “or, more.”

“Yes... You're my enemy human.” The Irken relaxed, pleased with the decision.

Dib lightly chuckled, giving a tired smile. “Then we'll just keep fighting after this then.”

“It will stay that way.” Dib met Zim's gaze. “Until Zim wins.”

“I'll be the one winning lizard~.” Dib cooed.

“In your dreams fool!” Zim countered happily.

“Heh heh.” Dib looked down. “Zim, we're forever enemies, and when this is over, we'll be back to fighting. So before that, I want to try something.” He scooted closer to the Irken.

Zim's eye furrowed, “Something? You better not try to harm zim dirt-smell.” But he moved his body toward him as well.

“It's not that.” The human rolled his eyes. “But,” he leaned closer, “you won't like it.”

Zim huffed, but his lekku flickered at the subtle scent change; it beckoned him a little closer. “Then don't do it.”

“Why?” Dib's hand graced Zim's gloved, the ones with the string. “I like doing what bothers you.”

“Smelly face.” Zim's eyes became half lidded like Dibs as their faces drew closer. “Just this once?”

“Just once.” They were a breath apart.

“Good, because it was disgusting the first time.” A murmur. 

“Yeah.” Dib rasped.

They didn't notice the string disappear.


End file.
